1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lightweight water craft. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lightweight, electric and hydroplane-style boat comprised of an economical design for a personal or multi-person use.
Many consumers enjoy participating in aquatic activities, such as fishing and boating. However, due to the high cost of conventional motor boats, many consumers cannot afford to purchase these items, and are therefore limited in their ability to engage in such activities. Further, conventional watercraft have a host of related upkeep costs, including storage, transportation and year-round maintenance. These costs are additionally prohibitive to consumers. Actual use and access for the everyday consumer may also be difficult. Conventional motor boats can be extremely large and heavy, making them difficult to transport to a water dispatch point, often requiring expensive and specialized boat trailers, as well as a vehicle capable of towing the assembly. For these reasons, traditional motorboats are prohibitive to low and middle income individuals. Even individuals who currently own boats may not utilize them for the reasons previously listed. An alternative, low cost and low maintenance motor boat device is needed to fill this gap in the marketplace and in the art.
Hydroplane boats are boats capable of skimming over the surface of a body of water with a shallow hull, raised wholly or partly clear of the water surface during forward operation. Such boats are typically designed for racing or other sporting activities. However, the present invention focuses on the aspects of hydroplane boats that make them particularly appealing to a consumer. These aspects include their small size, transportability, and their ease and simplicity of operation. Their small size provides a user with watercraft device that is easily deployable using a smaller vehicle, or one that can be handled by hand if necessary. The simplistic design of the hull and outboard motor furthers their access to all users, as upkeep and maintenance are reduced. These qualities are combined with a craft that is relatively high speed and maneuverable on the water, which makes for an enjoyable experience that is attainable for most consumers.
These reasons provide a motive and a clear indication of need in the art for a compact, easily transportable, and economical hydroplane style motor boat, and one particularly suited for personal use with limited luggage items or additional passengers. The present disclosure describes such a device to fulfill this need.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several patents have been issued directed to hydroplane vessels, in particular those for increasing speed while minimizing expended power. Clifford U.S. Pat. No. 998,278 is directed to vessels constructed with downwardly and rearwardly inclined bottoms for securing a lifting action when advancing. Similarly, Fauber U.S. Pat. No. 1,024,682 is directed to improvements in boats or ships provided with “hydroplane” or downwardly and rearward inclined surfaces acting to lift and lessen the submerged area of the hull. The object of the Fauber invention is to make such vessels more efficient, with regard to speed in proportion to propelling power, as well as with regard to their action in high seas or rough water.
Additionally, Easthope U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,598 is directed to improvements in hydroplane hulls having a means for conducting and utilizing air encountered from the bow of the hull towards the stern as an auxiliary means for raising the hull from the water to increase forward velocity. The after step of the hull is above the waterline when travelling at speed, thus the skin friction at the after step is changed from that caused by water to that caused by air. This enables the hull to be propelled at a higher speed per unit of power than before, and to convert the frontal air resistance into useful power.
The Clifford, Fauber and Easthope inventions focus on increasing the lift of the watercraft to reduce friction and thus increase the speed of the boat while minimizing the required power. These inventions focus on producing an optimal speed watercraft, and thus do not focus on the design of a device optimal for a non-racing application and user. The present invention addresses a void in the art related to a hydroplane watercraft geared for the casual user for leisure purposes.
Other prior patents address watercraft boards for recreational hydroplaning. Quinn U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,602 is directed to a hydroplane board member that is placed in very shallow water and launched by a user with a shove of their foot. The user jumps onto the moving board to induce hydroplaning. The user may jump off, simultaneously accelerating a slowing board, and then jump back on, thus indefinitely extending the hydroplane action. Such devices as the Quinn patent, while related to a leisure hydroplane craft, differs in construction, intent and spirit from the present invention. The present invention is a personal hydroplane watercraft, propelled by a small outboard motor and supported by a low cost, low maintenance hull that allows hydroplane boating for recreational use. Its structure substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need for an improvement to existing personal hydroplane watercraft now present in the art. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.